¿Un voladito?
by LiliRush
Summary: ¿Tienes un problema? Que no cunda el pánico, aquí esta el admirable Kendall Schmidt con la solución perfecta!


**Hooolisss! He llegado con un nuevo fic recién salido del horno :3 aclarare algo por si alguien no lo sabe: **

**Un voladito es cuando se lanza una moneda al aire, los dos participantes podría decirse así escogen cada quien un lado de la moneda (en mi rancho xD los denominamos Águila o Sello, puede ser cara o cruz, águila o sol etc) el participante que haya escogido el lado en que caiga la moneda será el ganador.**

**Bueno es un pequeño One-Shot, espero lo disfruten (:**

**BTR no me pertenece aunque quisiera u.u**

Nos encontramos en la piscina, es el único lugar cómodo con este calor del infierno, estoy lanzando la pelota, pues se supone que estamos jugando voleibol acuático, pero no recibo respuesta del otro lado, por lo cual me quedo inmóvil al escuchar la voz del pequeño latino a mi lado.

-Pfff no es divertido si no están los chicos aquí - Carlitos se quejo y yo solo rodé los ojos

-Amor, quizá sería más divertido si me fuera al otro lado de la piscina a recibir la pelota, del otro lado no hay nadie que nos la devuelva

-Pero yo no puedo competir contigo jamás Kenny -me miro con esos ojitos de cachorro que me derriten

-Tienes razón bebé, iré por James y Logan. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y el solo brinco de la emoción adentro de la piscina, ya llevamos 3 meses saliendo y aun se emociona como la primera vez que lo besé, por eso amo tanto a mi Litos, es tan tierno e inocente.

Camino por los pasillos de Palm Woods, este lugar lleno de revoltosas futuras estrellas adolescentes, que hoy no están, al parecer a todos les dio por salir de vacaciones y claro, debía de ser la misma semana, pero como tenemos un jefe de lo mas ogro que puede haber, no nos dio descanso y Palm Woods paso a ser prácticamente nuestra.

Abro la puerta del 2J y me encuentro a James arriba de Logan, tratando de quitarle su traje de baño y el pelinegro forcejeando para quitarse de encima al castaño.

-¿Están peleando o es uno de sus extraños juegos previos?- Los miro confundido, desde que nos declaramos novios Carlos y yo, James se fue armando de valor y al mes le confesó a Logan sus sentimientos, fue correspondido y desde entonces se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y al decir juntos quiero decir pegados, y no precisamente de los labios...; al verme los dos se pararon inmediatamente

-Kendall, puedes decirle a Logan que se quite ese traje de baño? No es apto para salir con él a la piscina

-Pero por qué no? Yo no le veo nada de malo, díselo Kendall

-James, el traje de Logan no tiene nada de malo -las pequeñeces por las que se peleaban

-Si tiene y te diré por que, mira, con ese traje tan pequeño a Loggie se le nota mucho su "paquete" -Logan enrojeció

-Lo ves? - dijo mientras le agarraba a Logan la entrepierna, yo solo abrí los ojos como platos y el pobre chico pálido no hizo más que enrojecer más intensamente (si es que eso era posible) y esconderse detrás del chico alto

-Y se va a notar mas si lo tocas así -Logan apenas podía articular palabra

-Bebe es que se te nota mucho, no quiero que salgas y a alguien más se le antoje tu mercancía

-A quien se le va a antojar si no hay nadie más en Palm Woods?- le grito molesto -Y no hables de Logan como si fuera un pedazo de carne

-Hey, es MI pedazo de carne- Reclama el castaño de manera posesiva

Y quien rayos esta peleando tu carne?- Pregunto extrañado y de pronto recuerdo que mi Carlitos nos está esperando -James, no hay nadie más en la piscina, solo Carlitos y se va a desesperar si lo tenemos esperándolo solo, realmente queremos jugar voleibol acuático con ustedes

-Pues yo no iré hasta que Loggie se quite ese traje de baño - James cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos en clara señal de protesta

-Yo no me lo voy a quitar, no le veo nada de malo -Logan hizo el mismo gesto que su novio, al parecer hoy se habían levantado los dos con el orgullo en alto

-Está bien, saben qué? Les diré por que Carlitos y yo nunca peleamos, es esto! -Saco de mi traje de baño una moneda y se las pongo en la cara, Logs la ve y en su cara se dibuja un gesto de indiferencia, mientras que James se queda pensativo y luego se muestra...indignado?

-Maldito depravado! No puedo creer que seas tan cínico como para abusar así del pobre Litos, es efermizo con qué poco se conforma el inocente chico, eres el ser mas ruin de el mundo entero y no sabes cuánto te aborrezco -James escurría drama por todo su ser

-Vaya, así que al estar contigo James si ha aprendido palabras nuevas, me pregunto por qué solo las usa para insultar- miro a Logan con desinterés y el solo levanta los hombros y se voltea a otro lado

-No quería sonar corriente al maltratar a alguien

-Bueno, no es lo que piensas James, esta moneda la usamos para hacer un voladito

-Un voladito? Qué diantres es eso? -El castaño ahora se veía confundido

-Escoge, águila o sello?

-Águila

-Muy bien, si cae Águila, Logan se deberá cambiar el traje de baño, pero si cae sello, él ira a la piscina así como esta, entendido?

-Si si, me gusta ese trato

-Pero los voladitos son sagrados entiendes Jamie? No los puedes cuestionar jamás o perderían el sentido de su realización, estás de acuerdo en seguir adelante? -parecía que Logan también quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas

-Si mi Loggie bear, vamos Kendall que esperas?

-Está bien, ahí va! - aviento la moneda al aire y dejo que caiga al suelo para que ellos mismos vean cual es el resultado, cae sello por lo cual Logan ríe en señal de victoria y James solo gruñe en su lugar.

-Vámonos pues

Gracias al cielo da resultado pues los dos me siguen a la piscina, corro a reunirme con el amor de mi vida y el solo me recibe con un beso, los dos tortolitos se toman de la mano y se zambullen también.

-Ya estamos completos, Logie tu en el lado izquierdo, haremos papilla a esos dos jóvenes mestizos. Ruedo los ojos ante el comentario del castaño y Carlos solo lo mira confundido

-Yo quiero jugar en el lado derecho -Logan hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos en el agua

-Amor pero me toca a mi

-Te toco el juego pasado, y el pasado y el pasado

-Pero es que...

-Atrápala!. Le lanzo la moneda a James y él la atrapa

-Yo sello y tu águila esta vez

-No, yo quiero seguir siendo sello

-Por Minnesota Loggie perderás de todos modos

-Lánzala entonces si tanta confianza te tienes

Miro a Carlos quien los ve con asombro por la facilidad que tienen de crear problemas, realmente hoy amanecieron con ganas de pelear

-Creo que tardaran un rato. A Litos ni le preocupan los chicos, se acomoda en la orilla para verlos mejor

-No sé qué rayos haces Logan pero es trampa, juguemos 2 de 3

-Las probabilidades de hacer trampa son nulas ya que este es un simple juego de azar, debes aceptar James que hoy no tienes suerte- James vuelve a aventar la moneda y yo sólo volteo a ver a mi Litos

-Ni creas que estarás sin hacer nada- Le tomo la barbilla para hacerlo que me vea a los ojos y le planto un largo y apasionado beso que el corresponde gustoso, al terminarlo los dos reímos y nos volteamos a ver a los chicos delante nuestro, siguen peleando

-No, es trampa, 29 de 30 -Nunca había visto a James tan obstinado, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinches

-Como rayos voy a hacer trampa si tú tienes la moneda James! Asume la derrota por San Pancracio! -Logan estaba al borde del colapso

-JAMÁS! - Inmediatamente James avienta la moneda al aire para atraparla con la otra mano.

-Sip, creo que esto llevara rato -A Carlitos parece divertirle la actitud de los chicos

-No importa, tengo besos de sobra. Me mira con complicidad y yo solo le tomo la cara para plantarle otro beso en sus antojables labios; que se tarden lo que quieran, nosotros los esperaremos tranquilos.

**Bueeeeeno, es un fic corto lo dije, no se por que no me gustó como quedo ): Debo aclarar que este fic esta inspirado en una historia real, pues cuando mi novio y yo no podemos tomar una desición hacemos un voladito, siempre funciona (si lees esto Hedito, solo me queda decir Te amo! *corazón*)**

**Es mi primer Kenlos asi que espero haberlo hecho bien (: gracias a esas personitas que siempre comentan mis fics, Miss GRavedad, Yuna Neko13 son un amor!**

**En fin, espero no haberlos dañado fisica, mental y psicologicamente con mi mala historia u.u Dejen reviews, acepto comentarios de todo tipo (:**

**Saludos!**


End file.
